Advanced Classes
Advanced Classes * Bodyguard: 'Security and safekeeping it what this Hero excels at, both from a tactical perspective and through the use of whatever levels of force is required. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Tough Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Confidence Artist: A slick talker who could sell raincoats to desert nomads. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Charismatic Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Bounty Hunter: A Hero who is both skilled at investigation but has enough combat savvy to be able to run a dangerous target to ground. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Dedicated Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * [[Combat Commander:|'Combat Commander:']] * Criminologist: A highly organized Hero who is an extremely focused investigator solving crimes using hard, physical evidence and scientific data. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Smart Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Daredevil: 'The risk taker that pushes the limits of possibility or luck. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Tough Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Dead Shot: An expert with rifles that excels at firing on targets over great distances. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Fast Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Drone Pilot: A Drone pilot is skilled at operating robotic minions, using them to scout out dangerous areas and attack his enemies with deft skill. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Smart Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Enforcer: A Hero who gets things done through the none-too-subtle use of muscle and coercion. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Strong Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Field Medic: 'Able to provide excellent healthcare in even the most trying of circumstances, this Hero excels in both the healing arts and at the medical skills behind them. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Dedicated Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Field Scientist: A hero that excels in both scientific theory and knowledge, having the ability to apply it on the field to solve problems and discover the truth about any situation. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Smart Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Fixer: 'An expert at putting people, equipment, and information together so that everyone gets what they want. A Hero with friends in every corner of society and dips their fingers in every pie in the city. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Charismatic Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Gentle Warrior: An expert in self-defense or in subduing an opponent with a minimum of violence. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Strong Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Hacker: An expert at using and repairing computers, writing computer programs, and making the most of the resources available through the net. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Smart Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Infiltrator: 'The type of Hero that excels at roguish activities and stealthy endeavors. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Fast Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Investigator: Using wisdom and deduction as well as a lot of hard work to get to the solution of whatever mystery comes before them, masters of both investigation and deductive reasoning. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Dedicated Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Martial Artist: A master of unarmed combat or melee fighting with exotic weaponry. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Strong Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Negotiator: Finding ways to mediate the most violent disputes, haggle the best business deals, or reach a compromise with the most dangerous criminals is their bread and butter. Excelling at bargaining, making deals, and talking his way out of trouble. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Charismatic Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Opinion Maker: 'Someone who sets the tone in his chosen field, to be the person others emulate. The trend setter and trend killer, no matter what comes out of their mouths you know that you'll hear others repeating it for weeks to come. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Charismatic Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Personality: 'In the public's eye by day and possibly doing something more illicit with their time by night, the Personality can be anything such as a movie star, television talk show host, high-profile community leader, politician, world-famous novelist, or self-help guru that makes the most of their Charisma and Charisma-based skills.The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Charismatic Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Profiler: 'This Hero is someone who is able to understand and even predict the motivations of others, especially the motivations of criminals. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Dedicated Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Shootist: 'A Hero that excels with handguns or other ranged weapons. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Fast Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Soldier: A well-rounded combat expert that combines both melee and ranged weapon expertise preparing the soldier for whatever situation comes his way. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Strong Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Survivalist: 'As comfortable and secure in the wilderness as most others are in the city, this Hero is skilled in enduring the rigors and dangers of the untamed world as well as the ability to understand the natural world along with it's creatures. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Dedicated Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * 'Techie: An expert with technological devices, whether as a specialist or a jack of all technological trades. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Smart Hero basic class, though other paths are possible. * Transporter: An artist behind the wheel, someone who is able to make his vehicle perform tricks and stunts that leave onlookers breathless. The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Fast Hero basic class, though other paths are possible.